The Hart Remembers
by brokendreams77
Summary: The Hart Remembers is a story about love triumphing over evil. It is a story about a love so strong that not even an unfortunate incident and memory loss can break it.


**I am only posting the first chapter of this story here as it is already posted in its entirety (14 parts in all) on my Hart to Hart fan site at harttohartfan dot com You can find it under the Fanfiction tab on the main menu.**

**I hope you enjoy it:)**

XXXXXX

"So are you all set?" Asked the man in the black suit.

"Yes" replied the hitman "As of 3pm Friday Senator Blake will be nothing but a memory"

The black suit man looked very pleased with this. "Great, you will be paid the balance of your fee when the job is completed"

The hitman just nodded his head and left the room. The black suit man leaned back in his chair and sighed, it was all going according to plan and soon the thorn in his side, Senator Blake, would be out of the way.

XXXXXX

"Mm, darling, that feels wonderful" Jennifer was all but purring as Jonathan massaged her shoulders and back. They were having a nice relaxing soak in the hot tub to begin their Friday morning.

Jonathan leaned down and nibbled on Jennifer's neck and then murmured in her ear, "You know what else would feel wonderful?" while leaning closer to her so she could feel what effect she was having on him. He slid his hands around and up to her breasts and began to massage them. Jennifer arched her back and slipped her arms back around his neck allowing him better access.

"Mm, you do that so well" Jennifer said on a breathy sigh. Jonathan chuckled and said "Yes, well, I have had a lot of practice." Leaning back into him Jennifer twisted her head around and they enjoyed a slow passionate kiss. They broke from the kiss a little breathless and Jonathan began kissing his way down her neck again.

His hands slipped lower down along her stomach and he could feel her quivering at his touch. His hands continued to slip lower until they were between her legs. He slipped a finger slowly in and out of her a few times. Jennifer moaned and started rubbing her backside against Jonathans straining erection. "Please, darling, now" she cried.

That's all the encouragement he needed as he pushed her forward to lean on the side of the tub. She spread her legs a little as he took hold of his penis and rubbed it along her entrance. Jennifer, getting impatient, pushed back and he slid inside easily. He pushed in all the way and stopped. They stayed like that for a few seconds just savouring the feeling of being joined as one but then the pressure started building and the need to move became overwhelming. So they started moving in a rhythm as old as time and the incredible feeling of their union began mounting once again until it cumulated in a climax so earth shattering that they both thought they saw stars.

XXXXXX

Jennifer was rushing about the bedroom getting ready. She was already late for her morning meeting. Jonathan sauntered into the room and stopped to watch her.

"Darling, slow down, where's the fire?"

"Oh, I am very late now, thanks to our little interlude in the hot tub. I have to get to my meeting." Jennifer was getting frustrated as she seemed to have misplaced the papers she needed for her meeting.

"Sweetheart, stop, just for a minute, I want to talk to you"

"Oh, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Your talking usually leads to something else"

"Well, can I help it if I find you irresistible?" Jennifer just rolled her eyes at that, then she flashed him one of her million dollar smiles and Jonathan grinned back at her. She slowly made her way to stand in front of him and he once again marvelled at how he got so lucky to have this magnificent woman in his life. As she stopped in front of him he lowered his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss, he just couldn't help himself.

"Jonathan, I am already late, we don't have time for this again. What do want to talk about?"

Jonathan let out a sigh and cursed the everyday annoyances that intruded on his time with Jennifer. If he had his way they would never leave the bedroom…or the shower…or the hot tub…or…he mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. Jennifer was waiting for him to speak.

"Darling, what time do you have to catch the train to interview Senator Blake this afternoon?"

"One o'clock. Why?"

"Well" Jennifer knew that tone of voice very well. She cocked her head to one side and smirked a little waiting for him to continue.  
>"I have cleared my schedule so I can come with you. I thought we could make a long weekend of it after your interview. I have booked a room at the Rose Garden Inn"<p>

Jennifer's eyes lit up. "Oh, darling that would be wonderful. To tell you the truth I have been really dreading this trip all week. I don't know what it is about it but I have felt very un-nerved every time I have thought about it. I am so glad you're coming"

"Great, I will see you back here around 11.30 then. I will get Jack from the office to drive us to the train station so our car won't be there unattended all weekend."

"It's a date, I will see you then" Jennifer pecked him on the cheek as she rushed out of the room. She still had to find those papers.

XXXXXX

The train station was very busy. The hitman was waiting patiently to board. He looked at his watch, 12.58pm. Great, wouldn't be too long now.

Suddenly, a cluster of people burst forward onto the platform. Senator Blake. The hitman stood up straight to get a good look at his target. The man was so confident, too bad he didn't have a clue what was about to go down.

He watched as the Senator and his aid boarded the train. The others stayed on the platform. Great, his information had been correct, just one aid, no one else. This was going to be a piece of cake.

XXXXXX

"Thanks Jack" Jonathan said to his employee.

"No worries Mr Hart. I will meet you back here Monday afternoon at 2pm"

"That would be great, thanks." Jonathan picked up their bags from the ground where Jack had placed them a few minutes before. Jennifer had been unusually quiet on the ride to the station. Jonathan looked over to where she was standing. She had a faraway look on her face.

He walked over to her and said "You ready?" She turned to him and smiled a little smile and nodded her head.

They proceeded to the platform and Jonathan dealt with the bags. The conductor was just making the boarding call so they went ahead and boarded straight away.

Just as they were getting comfortable in their seats a young man approached and stopped beside Jennifer. Jonathan felt her body tense. He didn't know why she was so tense about this interview.

"Hi, are you Jennifer Hart?" the man asked. Jennifer looked up at him and said "Yes"

"Oh, wonderful. I am Jeremy Peters, Senator Blake's aid"

Jennifer relaxed and smiled "Oh, how do you do. This is my husband Jonathan" Jonathan smiled at the young man and extended his hand towards him. They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"Mrs. Hart I have a message from the Senator." He waited for a moment and when she nodded he continued "He wondered if you could come on back to his carriage around 3 o'clock? He will have a block of time free for you then."

"Oh, yes, that will be fine." "Great, he will be pleased. He is so grateful that you could meet with him here today. He has been so busy that this is the only time and place that he could arrange to fit this interview in."

"That's fine, it was no problem for me to meet him here today"

"Great, well his carriage is the last carriage on the train. It has been closed off just for his use. We will see you at 3, Mrs Hart."

Jeremy waved his hand at them as he left to go back to the Senator's carriage. Jennifer looked at her watch, 1.10pm. She couldn't seem to shake the restless energy that had invaded her body as she boarded the train. She felt fidgety. She didn't know what it was about this assignment that was making her so feel so tense. She just had a feeling of foreboding about it.

The train started moving and Jennifer jumped. She was a bundle of nerves and Jonathan couldn't understand it. She was usually so calm and in control. He didn't know what it was about this interview that had her so spooked. She kept shifting in her seat. Jonathan put up with it for as long as he could but eventually he put a hand over her hands in her lap to hold them still.

Jennifer looked over at him. "Sorry darling, I don't know what is wrong with me. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"It's ok, sweetheart, just try to relax. Take some deep breaths and hold my hand, I won't let anything bad happen."

After that she seemed to relax a little.

XXXXXX

The hitman looked at his watch, 2.30pm. Half an hour and then he could get this job done. He had to be precise. It had to be 3pm exactly.

He knew that the Senators aid would be leaving the carriage to go and get refreshments for the Senator at that time. It was imperative that there were no witnesses. He couldn't afford to stuff this up.

He had it all planned. He would slip out, kill the Senator, throw the gun into the bushes at the side of the track, and then make his way back to his seat before anyone knew anything was wrong.

He looked at his watch again. 2.45pm.

XXXXXX

Jennifer looked at her watch. 2.58pm. Well, she guessed it was time to make her way to the Senator's carriage. She looked at Jonathan and found him looking back at her. She could tell he was worried about her. It would be over soon and then they could enjoy their weekend together. She couldn't wait.

She smiled at him and said "Well, I guess it's time."

"Yeah, and then when you're done we can start our weekend"

"Mm, sounds wonderful, I can't wait. Well, I will get going then" and she stood up. She was about to leave but instead leant down and kissed Jonathan on the lips. "I really do love you Jonathan" she said to him as she put her hand on the side of his face and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She had this feeling that she should throw herself into his arms and never leave. She was being ridiculous she told herself. She straightened up and smiled at Jonathan and then turned and walked down the aisle towards the Senators carriage.

Jonathan watched her until she was out of sight. He also had an uneasy feeling now. He shook his head. He was letting Jennifer's stress get to him.

XXXXXX

The hitman waited for the aid to leave and then he came out of the shadows and quietly entered the Senators carriage. The bullet hit Senator Blake square between the eyes before he could even react. He slumped in his seat and was quite dead.

The hitman was triumphant. The job was done. He turned to the door to leave when he saw a good looking woman approaching. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now he had someone else to eliminate.

Jennifer saw the hitman about a split second after he saw her. He raised his gun and then thought better of it. Jennifer was stuck to the spot, her head was screaming for her to run but she was paralysed. It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion. She could see the Senator slumped in his seat, she could see the man with the gun, she could see him raising the gun towards her.

Suddenly she realized she needed to move. She turned to run but was too late the gunman had moved too quickly and had hold of her. She struggled but he was too strong.

"I am really sorry I have to do this" he whispered into her ear. She could feel him nudging her towards the door of the train. She knew without a doubt that he was going to push her from the moving train.

She thought of Jonathan. She loved him so much. She wasn't ready to leave him but it seemed she didn't have a choice. She just wasn't a match physically to this man, he was too strong. She was struggling against him, fighting for her life, but it wasn't making any difference. He was still pushing her slowly towards the door of the train. She could see the scenery rushing past in a blur.

At the same time this was happening the train had began to slow because of repair work further ahead on the line. When the hitman had finally urged Jennifer close enough to the door to shove her out the train was only going at half speed.

She felt her jacket rip on the door frame as the man pushed her and then she was flying through the air. She felt the impact of hitting the embankment at the side of the track and then everything went black.

The hitman threw the gun out on the other side of the track and casually made his way back to his seat and sat down like nothing had happened. It was only then that he realized that the train had slowed considerably.

XXXXXX

Jonathan looked at his watch. 3.30pm. He wondered how long it would take Jennifer to interview the Senator. His unease was growing by the minute. He had a very bad feeling about this. It was his turn to fidget. He waited a little longer and was just getting up to go and make sure everything was ok just for his own peace of mind when all hell broke loose.

Jonathan heard the man before he saw him. Jeremy Peters was hysterical and he was running down the aisle blind, screaming  
>"Help! The Senator has been shot, please somebody help"<p>

Jonathan's heart stopped for a second, Jennifer. Where was she? What had happened? Jeremy ran smack into Jonathan and his eyes had a wild look about them. Jonathan shook him trying to calm him.

"What happened, where is my wife?" Jeremy looked at him and his eyes finally seemed to focus. "Oh, Mr. Hart. The Senator is dead. Somebody shot him, it is awful, right between his eyes. I won't forget that sight as long as I live"

Jonathan shook him again. "Where is my wife? Where is Mrs. Hart? She was supposed to be interviewing the Senator, remember?"

Jeremy looked up at Jonathan and comprehension dawned "I don't know Mr. Hart, she wasn't there when I found the Senator"

Jonathan let go of Jeremy and rushed towards the Senator's carriage. There was no sign of Jennifer. Well, that had to be a good sign didn't it. It was then that he spotted the scuff marks on the floor and the scrap of fabric flapping in the breeze. He took a closer look and his heart stopped. It looked like the same sort of fabric that the jacket that Jennifer was wearing was made out of.

He didn't want to face the possibility that Jennifer had been pushed from the train. He felt ice run through his veins at the thought of what had probably happened.

He felt the train slow and then stop and there was a commotion heading towards him but it all seemed to be happening in a daze. All he could think about was Jennifer and if he was right she was laying some where back along the track, injured or possibly even…he couldn't even bring himself to think it but he knew that it was a definite possibility.

He felt someone touch him on the arm. He turned slowly and saw the conductor and the driver and another man, as well as Jeremy, looking at him. The conductor asked him quietly "Mr. Hart?"

Jonathan nodded. "Jeremy here tells us that your wife should have been with the Senator at the time he was killed"

Jonathan nodded once again. "Do you know where your wife is now?" Jonathan wished he didn't have to say the words "No I don't but I found this piece of material hanging on the door frame and there are all of these scuff marks on the floor. I…I…I suspect the killer pushed her of the train" He felt the emotion welling inside of him and tears were forming in his eyes.

The other men looked at him with sympathy. The conductor put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder "I'm sorry man, I really am. We have called the authorities. They said they would have someone here in 20 minutes. I will go back and tell them we need search and rescue also" With that he left.

Jonathan felt numb. He felt like his legs were going to give way. The driver caught him just as he was going to collapse. He guided Jonathan to the nearest seat. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. HOW had this happened?

The next few hours went by in a blur for Jonathan. The authorities arrived along with search and rescue. It was getting dark and there had been no word about Jennifer. Jonathan was beside himself by now.

XXXXXX

A complete search of the train had not uncovered Jennifer any where. The authorities were of the same mind as Jonathan, that Jennifer had been pushed off the train.

Search and rescue continued to search back along the track even though the light was getting dim. They were just about to stop for the night when one of the crew in the helicopter spotted some color on the ground. The ground crew immediately moved to the position and found the bruised and broken body of Jennifer Hart.

Not one of the rescue crew believed that the woman would still be alive but when they reached her they found that she still had a thready pulse and was just breathing. They wasted no time in going into rescue mode and with in 10 minutes Jennifer was being airlifted by helicopter to the nearest hospital.

XXXXXX

What the hell was taking so long? Jonathan couldn't believe that they hadn't found anything yet. Just as he was about to hunt down the person in charge and put a fire beneath their backside an official looking man stopped beside him.

The man lowered himself into the seat opposite Jonathan. One look at the mans face and Jonathan knew it wasn't good news.

"Mr. Hart, I am agent Wilkins with the FBI. The rescue crew have found your wife and…"

"Don't tell me she is dead, just don't, please." Jonathan said pleadingly as he lowered his head in defeat. The agent looked at him with sympathy. "She's not dead, Mr. Hart" Jonathans hope soared and he looked up quickly. "The rescue crew found her some miles down the track. Not one of them believed that she could possibly still be alive but they found her just hanging on. She has been taken to the nearest hospital. We have a car waiting to take you there also"

Jonathan couldn't believe what he was hearing; it was a miracle that was for sure. "Thank you agent Wilkins" and with that he jumped up quickly. "Well, let's get going then"

XXXXXX

Several hours later the hitman informed the man in the black suit of what had happened on the train. The man was not happy.

"This is not good. There wasn't meant to be any witnesses. You are sure they found her alive"

"Barely alive, it will just be a matter of time. And if by some miracle she survives I will take care of it, don't worry" But the dark suited man was worried. If Jennifer Hart lived she was the only one who could identify the hitman. And if that happened, it would only be a matter of time before the trail led back to him. She couldn't be allowed to survive.

XXXXXX

By the time Jonathan reached the hospital he found that Jennifer had been transferred to Cedars-Sinai in Los Angeles. He was informed that her injuries were too severe for them to handle. They had stabilized her as best they could and then she had been airlifted out.

Jonathan had organized for the Hart Industries helicopter to pick him up and take him back to LA. By the time he reached Cedars-Sinai it had been almost two hours since Jennifer had been found. He had been told that she was already in surgery and that he could wait in the waiting room.

Jonathan was exhausted. And he was terrified. He had never felt so alone in all his life, even when he was growing up in the orphanage. He just couldn't get his head around what had happened. He wished Max was here with him.

Just a few hours ago he and Jennifer had been making love in the hot tub. And now she was fighting for her life. He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if she didn't make it. She was his entire life. He heard sobbing and he realized that it was coming from him. Tears were pouring down his face. He just felt so lost.

XXXXXX

Some time later Jonathan felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up a saw a young male nurse.

"Hi Mr. Hart, my name is James and I am one of the night nurses on duty tonight" the nurse said "you look like you could really do with some rest"

"No, James, thanks but I am fine. I don't want to leave; I have to know how Jennifer is. Have you heard anything?"

"Well she is still in surgery. She is holding her own. Mr. Hart you need to rest. You won't be any help to Mrs. Hart if you are collapsing yourself"

"I'll be alright, I'm not leaving. Why is it taking so long, she has been in there for hours?" Jonathan was adamant.

"Mr. Hart, your wife had very extensive injuries, it takes a lot of time to repair those kinds of injuries. It could be hours more yet. How about you come and lie down in the nurse's lounge. There is a bed in there you can use" Just as Jonathan was about to refuse the nurse raised his hand to stop him and continued "I promise I will come and get you the moment there is news"

Jonathan thought about it for a moment and then said "Ok, I guess I could do with some rest. My back is actually starting to ache from sitting in this chair for so long"

"Great, follow me then"

Jonathan followed James down the corridor and into the nurse's lounge. He settled himself onto the bed but didn't expect to fall asleep. James turned out the light and left him alone. He lay in the darkness for a long while thinking about Jennifer and the wonderful life they had together. He finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

XXXXXX

Jonathan was in a well lit hallway. It was very warm and comforting. He felt safe. He could see someone approaching him and as the person got closer he could see it was Max. He was confused. Max had died a couple of years ago. What was going on here?

Max stopped in front of him and said "Hi, Mr. H"

"Max, is that really you"

"Sure, Mr. H, it's really me"

"But how, why… I don't understand"

"Mr. H, Jonathan, I know you don't understand but I am here to help you."

"Help me, how? How can you help me? Is this a dream?"

"Jonathan, I am here to help you. You are goin' through a really bad time right now. I wanna help you be strong to get through this."

"I know Max but I am scared. I don't want to live my life without Jennifer. She is my everything"

"I know. Sometimes it used to worry me that you two were so close. I knew that if anythin' ever happened to one of you the other would be devastated. But your love is a livin' thing, ya know, so even if Jennifer doesn't make it you will survive."

"Is that why you are here? To prepare me because you know she isn't going to make it?"

"Nah, I don't know things like that. That decision is in Mrs H's hands. She has to decide whether she is coming back or not"

"Is she there with now, Max, can you see her?"

"Nah, not at the moment. She is busy fightin' for her life, all her energy is focused on that at the moment"

"This conversation is the strangest I have ever had with you Max"

Max chuckled "Yeah I guess it is, Mr. H. You know I love you like son don't ya, and I love Mrs. H like a daughter. Just because I'm not there with you anymore doesn't mean that love has died. It's still with you. I am still there with you watchin' over you."

"Thanks Max. We love you too, more than you know"

"I have to go now Mr. H. You need to be strong. What ever happens, you will get through it."

Jonathan watched as Max disappeared down the hallway. Everything started to go black.

"Mr. Hart. Mr. Hart wake up, wake up"

Jonathan felt someone shaking him and trying to wake him up. Slowly he rose to the surface and opened his eyes. James was leaning over him. He could smell coffee.

"Hi, Mr. Hart. Did you sleep well"

Suddenly Jonathan remembered where he was "Jennifer?"

"Still in surgery, Mr. Hart. I believe they are close to finishing up though. I am going off duty now and thought you might appreciate some coffee and time to freshen up before you see your wife"

Jonathan just gave James a small grateful smile and sipped the coffee. Remnants of his dream about Max lingered.

XXXXXX

After freshening up a little Jonathan made his way back to the waiting room. He felt a bit more positive this morning after his dream about Max. He felt comforted and not quite as alone.

He had been waiting about 20 minutes when he saw a doctor coming his way. He rose from the chair and braced himself for bad news.

"Mr. Hart?"

"Yes, I am Jonathan Hart"

"Your wife came through the marathon surgery" the doctor began and Jonathan released a breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding "but she has a long way to go I'm afraid. She was very badly injured. Her right leg, hip, arm and collar bone are all broken. She suffered extensive internal injuries and a fractured skull. To all intents and purposes she should be dead." He paused for a moment and then continued "In fact, if the train had been going at full speed when she was pushed from it then she would most certainly be dead now and we wouldn't be having this conversation. But even so we aren't sure how she has managed to survive with the extent of the injuries she has. The next 72 hours will be crucial. If she comes through that we are hopeful that she will eventually recover"

"Thank you doctor, when can I see her?"

"You can see her shortly in ICU. But Mr. Hart I have to warn you, your wife is in a coma. She is attached to a machine that is breathing for her because she can't do so for herself at the moment"

"A coma? When will she come out of it?"

"We don't know Mr. Hart. It is a matter of wait and see. It could be quick or….well, there is a possibility of her never coming out of it. We just don't know"

Jonathan looked devastated. The doctor looked at him with sympathy.

"The nurse will be out shortly to take you to her. I am really sorry this has happened Mr. Hart"

Jonathan looked at the doctor who seemed very sincere. "Thank you doctor Hammond, I appreciate your efforts to save my wife"

About ten minutes later a nurse appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Mr. Hart?" she asked.

"Yes" "I can take you to your wife now if you would like" "Great show me the way" Jonathan replied.

XXXXXX

The nurse stopped outside a room with a large glass window. He could see a woman on a bed inside the room but surely that wasn't his Jennifer. The woman looked like something out an alien movie with a great tube running from her mouth into a machine and all these other tubes and machines attached to her.

He must have gasped and faltered a bit because the nurse grabbed his arm to stop him from falling. "I know it is a bit of a shock but please believe me she needs all of this equipment to keep her alive right now. The machines help her body to work efficiently without overtaxing it so that it can direct most of its energy into getting well"

Jonathan nodded his head to indicate he understood what he was being told but he couldn't drag his eyes away from Jennifer. They entered the room and he slowly made his way to the bed. Tears formed in his eyes at the sight of his beautiful wife all battered and bruised and covered in plaster and bandages. She was so still, it looked like she was dead already and if it weren't for the rhythmic sound of the machine breathing for her he would have thought that she was.

He was afraid to touch her so he slowly sat in the chair by the bed and began his vigil.

XXXXXX

Jennifer felt warm and safe. She looked around and found that she was in some sort of room. There were two chairs and it was very bright. She decided to sit in one of the chairs and wait, she felt no urgency to be anywhere else. Soon she saw a man coming towards her. As he got closer she could see it was Max.

"Max! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mrs. H it's good to see ya"

"Where am I Max? Am I dead?"

"Nah Mrs. H you're not dead. You are in an in-between state at the moment. I'm here to help you make a decision."

"What decision do I have to make?"

"You have to decide whether to go back or to come on home with me"

"I don't understand. Go back where or go home where? I am very confused"

"It's ok I am going to explain it all to you" Max sat down in the other chair facing her.

"Mrs. H, Jennifer, you know that I love you like a daughter, right?" Jennifer nodded "and you know that I love Mr. H, like a son?" Jennifer nodded once more. "Well, I can't tell you what to do, but I'm here to guide ya"

Jennifer still looked confused but said nothing.

"Ok, I can see you are confused. At the moment you're in hospital in a coma. A machine is helpin' you to breathe. You are at a cross road. You can choose to leave your body completely and come on home with me, but you have to understand that if you choose this course you'll have to leave Jonathan"

Jennifer shook her head "No, I am not ready to leave Jonathan. I doubt I will ever be ready to leave him. When it is time for us to go I want us to go together. You understand that don't you Max?"

"Yes, I understand, and I thought ya would feel that way."

"So what is the alternative Max, you said I could go back, I want to do that. I want to be with Jonathan."

"Ok, yes you can do that but I have to tell ya that it won't be easy. There'll be much pain, sometimes excruciatin' pain. Can you live with that? It won't be no picnic"

"Oh, Max, I love Jonathan so much. I would do anything to be back with him. I will endure the pain just to be back with him"

"Well, if that is your decision Mrs. H, then you will have to fight. It ain't goin' to be easy but ya have to fight with everythin' that is inside of you, this'll be the toughest fight of your life, do you understand, are you strong enough to do this?"

Jennifer nodded her head vigorously and said confidently "Yes, Max I am"

"Ok, you've made your decision so my job here is done. It was good seein' ya again Mrs H and I also got to talk to Mr. H as well. I will be waitin' for you both when it's your time to come home." And with that he turned and walked away. Jennifer wanted to call out for him to come back but she started falling and everything was going black.

XXXXXX

Jonathan had been dozing in the chair when an almighty shrill noise emitted from one of the machines attached to Jennifer. Suddenly the room was filled with medical personnel and Jonathan found himself being ushered out of the room.

He was terrified. It had to be something bad happening for so many people to be in the room with Jennifer. After what seemed like an eternity to Jonathan, Dr Hammond came out into the corridor to speak to him. Jonathan was terribly afraid of what the Doctor was going to say.

"Mr. Hart, it appears that your wife has decided to breathe on her own" Jonathan was having trouble deciphering what he was saying. He had been bracing himself for bad news. The Doctor looked at him with a puzzled expression. "This is good news Mr. Hart" At last Jonathan was beginning to understand and he looked at the Doctor with an amazed expression.

"I was expecting bad news with all the noise and activity going on in there I thought Jennifer had died"

The Doctor smiled what he hoped was in a reassuring manner "No, no, Mr. Hart the noise the machine was making alerted us to the fact that your wife was trying to breathe on her own. She has now been taken off the ventilator. This is good news."

"Thank you Dr Hammond, yes this is great news. Can I go back in now?"

"Yes you can, but Mr. Hart, you really need to get some rest yourself. You aren't looking too good yourself at the moment"

"I will Dr, I will, very soon but I just need to be close to her for a while longer, just to make sure she's ok. You understand don't you?"

"Yes I do understand. Take your time but don't take too long, you mustn't neglect yourself or you won't be any help to your wife when she comes around"

Jonathan nodded and hurried back into Jennifer's room. He was quietly optimistic that everything was going to be alright. She was breathing on her own now so it was just a matter of time before she woke up. Wasn't it?


End file.
